mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Стенограммы/Слишком много Пинки Пай
Русская стенограмма = :звуки :Спайк: Попробуй ещё раз. Ты сможешь! :Сумеречная Искорка: Ой, ну и задачка. Но у меня хорошее предчувствие! Раз, два... :Пинки Пай: Обниму! :Сумеречная Искорка: Пинки! Зачем ты это сделала?! :Пинки Пай: Но обниматься — так весело, особенно когда обнимаешь дорогого друга. Что делаешь? :Сумеречная Искорка: Пытаюсь превратить это яблоко в апельсин! :Спайк: Но, кажется, ты её немного сбила... :Пинки Пай: А-ха! хихикает Милая оранжевая пташка! Теперь я, Искорка! Преврати меня! Ооо, Рарити, посмотри, как Искорка превратит меня в апельсин. Будет весело, весело! :Рарити: Веселее, чем работа над этим модным образом, который я придумала? Очаровательно, да? :Пинки Пай: Ах! Это ужасно! :Рарити: Может быть, это не лучшая моя работа, но... :крик :Пинки Пай: Ты отлично провела время, а я пропустила всё веселье?! Ах! Стоп! А вдруг прямо сейчас где-то в Понивилле мои друзья тоже отлично проводят время, а я опять пропускаю всё веселье?! :Спайк: Мы бы не превратили её в апельсин! Я клянусь! :звуки :Пинки Пай: Эй, Радуга, что поделываешь? :Радуга Дэш: Это облако очень тяжёлое, и из-за него ничего не видно. Решила размять как следует, чтобы оно вернулось на небо. :Пинки Пай: А-а, весело! У-у! Мне пора! :Радуга Дэш: А? Спасибо, Пинки...? :Пинки Пай: Эй, Эпплджек! Похоже, у вас весело, можно с вами? А потом я тебя покатаю! :Флаттершай: чай :Пинки Пай: Ах, Флаттершай! задыхается Вот... ты... где! Ты...дышит сейчас... дышит веселишься? :Флаттершай: Не совсем. :Пинки Пай: О, хорошо. Это... трудно! Ах! :Флаттершай: Тебе лучше, Пинки? :Пинки Пай: Абсолютно-уютно. Спасибо, что разрешила отдохнуть в роще бабочек и восстановить Пинки-силу! :Флаттершай: Ну, мы же друзья. :Пинки Пай: В том-то и дело! У меня столько чудесных друзей, которые веселятся в каждом уголке Понивилля, но я не успеваю навестить их всех! Из-за этого я схожу с ума больше обычного! :Флаттершай: Я могу пообещать тебе не веселиться, если это поможет. :Пинки Пай: Ты такой хороший друг, Флаттершай. :Эпплджек: А, вот ты где, Пинки. Подружка, я тебя везде искала. :Радуга Дэш: Эй, Пинки. Я планирую повеселиться сегодня, тебе будет интересно. :Эпплджек: Ха, быть мне хрустящим яблочком. Я хотела сказать то же самое. :Пинки Пай: Это идеально! Все будут приходить веселиться здесь, со мной. Это решит проблему. Как я сама не додумалась? :Радуга Дэш: Вообще-то, я хотела сказать, что когда разберусь с погодой, пойду к озеру и немного позагараю. Ты со мной? :Пинки Пай: Конечно, я с тобой. Ура! :Эпплджек: А моя семья сегодня будет строить амбар на Яблочной аллее. :Пинки Пай: И я тоже буду строить. Ура, ура! :Радуга Дэш: Но... в это время я буду купаться. Ну, ладно, не важно, кого ты выберешь, я не обижусь. :Эпплджек: Я тоже. :Пинки Пай: Ах! Выбирать? :Сумеречная Искорка: Раз, два... :кваканье :Сумеречная Искорка: Пинки! Во имя бескрайних просторов Эквестрии, что ты делаешь? :Пинки Пай: Я засекаю время, за которое смогу добежать от озера до Яблочной аллеи и обратно, стараясь сократить время, ведь когда Радуга прыгнет в воду, я должна прибежать на ферму помочь построить амбар, а потом вернуться и посмотреть, как Радуга нырнёт в воду после двойного сальто! Ах, мне нужно уложиться всего-то в двадцать минут. :Сумеречная Искорка: смеётся Ох, Пинки. Боюсь, как бы ты ни старалась, единственный способ сделать что-то подобное — это найти двойника. :часов :будильника :Пинки Пай: Точно, Искорка! Легенда Зеркального пруда! :Сумеречная Искорка: Какая ещё легенда? Пинки! Я знаю много легенд, но никогда не слышала... :Спайк: На этом тренировка закончена? :Сумеречная Искорка: Разумеется, нет! За работу. :Пинки Пай: Кажется, здесь уже сотни лет не ступала нога пони. Надеюсь, я хорошо помню заклинание из рассказа Бабушки Пони. "В самой гуще ежевики ты найдёшь тут пруд великий, позади вьюнок укрытый!" эхо Кто это был?! Какой-то голос! А, ха-ха, это же я. А! Хватит царапать меня, колючки... Ай! А-а! :звук, удар и крик :Пинки Пай: Ах! Зеркальный пруд! эхо Ой, опять я слышу тот же голос! А, Пинки, прекращай разговаривать сама с собой. Прямо... сейчас. "И в своё отраженье взглянула она, тоскуя по тому, с кем мысль на двоих одна, и клятву торжественно дав при луне, не бояться, если станет темнее вдвойне!" :Пинки Пай 2: Ой! Ви-и! Ура! :Пинки Пай: Легенда не обманула, сработало! :Пинки Пай 2: одновременно Весело, весело! продолжает :Пинки Пай: То есть, стоп. Я же обещала больше не разговаривать с собой. Нужно ей что-то сказать. Или... это будет разговаривать с собой? Извини меня, я? Можно поговорить с тобой? То есть, со мной? Слушай, я вижу, ты веселишься от души, но... :Пинки Пай 2: Веселье?! Кто сказал "веселье"? Где? :Пинки Пай: Я сказала, здесь! Я так рада встрече с тобой. :Пинки Пай 2: Мне казалось, кто-то говорил про веселье! Где оно? Оно там или вон там? Я не вижу! :Пинки Пай: Эх, тише, глупышка, В Понивилле можно отлично повеселиться с подружками!Поскакали вместе в Понивилль, и я тебе всё о них расскажу. :Пинки Пай: ...А ещё есть Рарити. Она помешана на красивой одежде и всяких бантиках! Я подумала попросить её сшить нам одинаковые футболки "Команда Пинки" и... :Пинки Пай 2: Это Понивилль? Веселье? Где веселье? :Пинки Пай: Э... Так, посмотрим. Эпплджек сейчас строит амбар... :свист :Пинки Пай: В той стороне! :свист :Пинки Пай: Стой, вернись! Не забудь после встретиться здесь! А теперь удвоим веселье! :Радуга Дэш: зевает :Пинки Пай: Давайте-ка повеселимся, пони! лодку Ви-и! :всплеск :Пинки Пай: Идёшь, Радуга? Вода отличная, такая мокрая, как надо! :Радуга Дэш: зевает Я немного устала... :Пинки Пай: Ничего, ты отдыхай. Зато мы с тобой вместе! :Радуга Дэш: Рада, что ты здесь, Пинки. Я думала, может быть, ты пойдёшь к Эпплджек? :Пинки Пай: Я пошла. :Радуга Дэш: О. Амбар уже готов? :Пинки Пай: Я ничего не знаю. :Радуга Дэш: Но ты же только что сказала, что была у Эпплджек. :Пинки Пай: Вообще-то, я, скорее всего, ещё бегу туда! Ви-и! :всплеск :Флаттершай: О, Пинки Пай. Я так рада, что ты нас нашла. Знаю, я обещала не веселиться, но не смогла удержаться. Мои друзья хотели устроить пикник. Я не смогла отказать. Давай с нами? У нас много сока из соломы и мармелада, всем хватит. Правда, ребятки? :трещат в знак согласия :пищит :Пинки Пай 2: жуёт Да уж, звучит очень весело! Но у Эпплджон тоже должно быть весело и! И, и, и я не могу выбрать одно, не пропустив другое! :Флаттершай: Кто это — Эпплджон? :Пинки Пай 2: Два веселья сразу? Но какое, какое? Я не могу выбрать... дышит Трудно дышать... Стены давят! Ах! :Флаттершай: Стены? Но мы же на природе. :Пинки Пай 2: кричит :Флаттершай: Какой ужас. Я что-то не то сказала? :ворчит :Пинки Пай 2: Да! :Пинки Пай: Вот так, теперь я могу веселиться сразу в двух местах. :Радуга Дэш: Твой двойник. Неужели? Хе, ну конечно, Пинки. зевает Слушай, я хотела тут подремать, так что... :Пинки Пай: Понятно. Дальше я буду веселиться тихо. тихо И-и! :Радуга Дэш: Как ты эо сделала? :Пинки Пай: Просто старалась не тревожить сонного усталого друга. О, о, мне пора. Кажется, моё второе "Я" хочет поболтать, извини меня. :Пинки Пай 2: И меня. :Пинки Пай: Ах, ах, расскажи мне всё! Стены амбара поставили быстро или медленно? :Пинки Пай 2: Я... :Пинки Пай: Может быть, что-то среднее между "медленно" и "быстро"? :Пинки Пай 2: Я... :Пинки Пай: Мороженое давали? Какие сорта у них были? Банановый пломбир? :Пинки Пай 2: Я к ним не попала. По дороге туда встретила Флаттершаттер... :Пинки Пай: Флаттершай? :Пинки Пай 2: Да, её. Она тоже предложила мне повеселиться с ней. Пикник с милыми зверюшками. :Пинки Пай: А, понятно. Ну как тут отказаться? :Пинки Пай 2: Я тоже так подумала. Но тогда я бы пропустила веселье у Эпплсоус. :Пинки Пай: Эпплджек. :Пинки Пай 2: []И, и я не смогла ничего выбрать! :Пинки Пай: О, моя бедная-бедная я. Ну-ну. Вот что я скажу, нам нужна ещё парочка Пинки Пай. Всё просто. :Пинки Пай 2: Правда? :Пинки Пай: Ну разве я обману себя? :Пинки Пай и Пинки Пай 2: "...и клятву торжественно дав при луне, не бояться, если станет темнее вдвойне!" :Пинки Пай 2: Смотри, ещё одна я! :Пинки Пай: Точнее, двойник моего двойника. И ещё один двойник двойника. Получается два двойника моего двойника или двойной двойник двойника. :Пинки Пай 2: Уи-и! :Пинки Пай 3: Здесь кому-то весело? Весело! Весело! Весело! :Пинки Пай 2, 3 и 4: повторяют "весело" и смеются :Пинки Пай: С Эпплджек, Радугой и Флаттершай мы уже веселились, плюс ещё одна Пинки Пай на случай, если вдруг нас кто-нибудь позовёт. Чудно! одновременно Ну, а сейчас пошли. :Пинки Пай 2, 3 и 4: "...и торжественно поклялась не бояться, если станет темнее вдвойне!" :Пинки Пай: Вот, думаю, хватит. Пинки Пай, всё, вперёд... :Остальные Пинки Пай: "...не бояться, если станет темнее вдвойне!" :Пинки Пай: Во имя розового! Хватит! :Двойники Пинки Пай: Весело! повторяют :Пинки Пай: Все в Понивилль! За мной! :пауза :Двойники Пинки Пай: Весело! Весело! :Пинки Пай: Эх. Да, там весело. :Двойники Пинки Пай: Весело! повторяют :Двойники Пинки Пай: "весело" и вдруг "Уии!" :Пинки Пай: свистит Так. Все вместе, каждую минуту, мы должны искать веселье в каждом углу Понивилля. Беспрецедентное массовое начинание! Но сначала вспомним имена, что мы учили! :Двойники Пинки Пай: хором Эпплджек! Флаттершай! Пинки Пай! :Пинки Пай: Отлично. Так, давайте начнём, вперёд. На счёт три. Один... :свист :Пинки Пай: А, и так сойдёт. Ля-ля-ля ля-ля-ля... :Двойники Пинки Пай: хихикают :Радуга Дэш: чихает Что такое... :Двойники Пинки Пай: "весело" и т. д. :Радуга Дэш: А Пинки Пай не шутила насчёт двойников! Вот только теперь это тройники... и четверники! :Пинки Пай: Радуга будет в восторге! Я покатаю её на этой плавучей штуке, это весело и'' приятно! :Пинки кричат "Весело!" на расстоянии :'Пинки Пай': Ой... :'Радуга Дэш': Хватит Пинки! Я не выдержу! :в барабан :'Пинки Пай': Да уж... Интересно, а как там сейчас веселятся на стройке у Эпплджек? Я проверю! :'Эпплджек, Большой Маки, Эппл Фриттер и Мидоу Сонг': напряжения :Пинки кричат "Весело!" :грохот :'Пинки Пай': О! Кажется, я ничего не пропустила! :'Эпплджек': Я хочу знать, откуда взялась эта толпа Пинки, чтобы понять, кто, всё таки, в ответе за это безобразие на нашей стройке! :'Пинки Пай': А, кажется, у тебя много дел. смеётся Может быть, мы поговорим потом? :'Двойники Пинки Пай': Весело! Весело! Весело! Весело! :'Эпплджек': А ну вернитесь сюда и приберите после себя сейчас же! :кричат :'Пинки Пай': Ой! Что я натворила? Что я натворила?! Мои бедные друзья... :кричат в ярости :'Сумеречная Искорка': Так. Все пони, прошу, спокойно! :'Рарити': ''Спокойно? В моём магазине только что пронёсся вихрь Пинки! :Флаттершай: Они испортили наш милый пикник! :Пони: Что? Да! Ага! Что происходит? :Сумеречная Искорка: Пожалуйста, спокойно, я стараюсь что-то придумать! Пошли, Спайк. Я пытаюсь вспомнить название легенды, которую она упоминала. :дерева :стук :Сумеречная Искорка: Ах, вот! "Легенда Зеркального пруда"... Тут написано заклинание, которое поможет отправить двойников назад! :Спайк: Идеально! Пойдём! :Сумеречная Искорка: Не всё так просто. Если я не смогу узнать настоящую Пинки, то случайно отправлю её назад. :Спайк: Ну, значит, нам надо понять, кто из них настоящая Пинки. :Сумеречная Искорка: Кто-нибудь знает, как отличить настоющую Пинки Пай от двойников? :Пони: "Я не знаю" и т. п. :Пинки Пай: Искорка! Нужно поговорить, помоги мне! :Сумеречная Искорка: Простите, кто бы вы ни были, но я не буду говорить с вами, если вы не настоящая Пинки. :Пинки Пай: Но я настоящая Пинки! :Двойник Пинки Пай 1: А вот и нет! Я'' настоящая Пинки! :'Двойник Пинки Пай 2': Я настоящая Пинки! :'Двойник Пинки Пай 3': Нет, ''я настощая Пинки! :Двойник Пинки Пай 4: Я настоящая Пинки! :Двойник Пинки Пай 5: Я'' настоящая Пинки! :'Двойник Пинки Пай 6': Я ''настоящая Пинки! :Двойники Пинки Пай: Весело! Весело! :Эпплджек: И как же нам теперь разобраться, кто настоящая Пинки Пай? :Сумеречная Искорка: Я не знаю. :Пинки Пай: Я тоже... У нас всех очаровательные хвостики. И одинаковые очаровательные гривы. И одинаковые очаровательные копытца! Кто же тогда настоящая Пинки?! Ах, ума не приложу, как понять! А если я'' не знаю... ''кто знает? плачет :Двойники Пинки Пай: Весело! Весело! :кричат :хлопаются :Сумеречная Искорка: О, это безнадёжно! :Спайк: Может быть, она — настоящая Пинки? :Сумеречная Искорка: Глупости. Настоящая Пинки никогда не сидит на месте так долго. :Спайк: Я спрошу её. :Сумеречная Искорка: Конечно же она скажет, что она — наша Пинки! Любой скажет! Не трать время попусту. :Спайк: Дай-ка угадаю. Ты — настоящая Пинки? :Пинки Пай: Откуда мне знать? Я же не отличаюсь от других. А если я скажу, что я настоящая Пинки, ты мне всё равно не поверишь. Так что оставь меня. У меня тут важное дело. Я ковыряю копытом землю. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ох, Спайк, что же нам теперь делать? Я не могу рискнуть и отправить настоящую Пинки в пруд! :Спайк: Я скучаю по Пинки. :Пинки Пай: Ох, уверена, она тоже скучает. Уверена, он на всё готова, только бы снова быть с друзьями. Эй. Эй! А что, если проверить их? Выбрать очень сложное для Пинки дело. Что-нибудь совсем невесёлое! Все Пинки, кто не справится, отправятся прямо в пруд, а та, что будет стараться больше всех, и есть настоящая Пинки! :Сумеречная Искорка: Знаешь, а это неплохая идея. :Пинки Пай: Вот здорово! Я справлюсь и снова буду с друзьями! ахает А вдруг я не смогу? Что, если я не настоящая Пинки Пай?! Глупый стук волшебный стук пруд! Это твоя вина! ...А ещё моя. стук :Радуга Дэш: Эй, Искорка! :Сумеречная Искорка: Я вас повсюду искала, пони. Что вы все здесь делаете? :Радуга Дэш: Флаттершай договорилась с лесными жителями, и они приютили нас у себя, пока не стихнет Пинкипад. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ребята, мы всё исправим, я уже придумала, как. :Флаттершай: Неужели мы потеряем нашу Пинки Пай? :Сумеречная Искорка: Я так не думаю. Пойдёмте со мной. Я уже поручила Эпплджек и её семье собрать всех Пинки. :громыхание :кричат :Эпплджек: Вперёд, Пинки Пай, вперёд! :Двойник Пинки: О, играем в догонялки! Это же весело! :продолжают кричать на фоне :Эпплджек: Ах! Хватит уже. :Сумеречная Искорка: Привет всем Пинки, привет. Прошу всех присесть, устраивайтесь поудобнее. пауза Знаю, вы все не очень любите сидеть на одном месте, но всё равно садитесь. пауза Всем сесть! :перестают кричать :Сумеречная Искорка: Вот так. Теперь, наверное, вам интересно, зачем я вас всех собрала здесь. :Двойник Пинки: Веселиться? :Сумеречная Искорка: Нет. Вообще-то, совсем наоборот. :Радуга Дэш: Подожди, ещё одна! Когда я её нашла, она копытом рисовала на земле грустные мордочки. :Сумеречная Искорка: Пусть садится с остальными. :стук :Сумеречная Искорка: Мы собрали вас, чтобы устроить испытание. :Двойники Пинки: хором А-а! :Сумеречная Искорка: Не бойтесь, оно простое. Проще испытания не бывает. И тот, кто справится, останется с нами. :Двойники Пинки: Хм. Ага. :Сумеречная Искорка: Прошу занавес. Мы будем... наблюдать, как сохнет краска! :Двойники Пинки: А? :Сумеречная Искорка: На старт, внимание, марш! :Спайк: О, как интересно! :Спайк: Хотя, не так уж интересно. :птицы :Двойник Пинки: О, смотрите, какая птичка. :Сумеречная Искорка: ворчит :пуф :Двойник Пинки: Смотрите, сейчас я прыгну до потолка! :пуф :лягушки :Двойник Пинки: Это... Неужели это квакающий апельсин? :Двойник Пинки 2: Ух ты! :Двойник Пинки 3: Где? :пуф :Двойник Пинки: Смотрите, что я умею делать! надувает :звуки :пуф :Двойник Пинки: Спорим, не сможешь скорчить такую... гримасу? :пуф :Сумеречная Искорка: напряжения стреляет :пауза :Радуга Дэш: Ох! Я больше не выдержу! Кто-то делает фигурки из шариков! :Двойник Пинки: Что? Где? :пуф :Сумеречная Искорка: Пинки, теперь можешь не смотреть. :Пинки Пай: Я прошла? :Сумеречная Искорка: Ты прошла. Ты единственная, кто так и смотрел на стену. :Пинки Пай: Я должна была. Должна. Я не смогла бы расстаться с друзьями. Но, наверно, придётся иногда выбирать между ними. :Сумеречная Искорка: Я знала, что ты справишься. :Пинки Пай: Я — это я! Я — это я! Я — это я''! Или не я? Да нет, это точно я. :'Пинки Пай': ''Дорогая Принцесса Селестия, :Веселье — это хорошо, но ещё лучше — иметь хороших друзей. А если у тебя много друзей, значит, иногда приходится делать выбор, с кем из них провести время. Но это не страшно, потому что хорошие друзья всегда придумают, как повеселиться, поэтому даже если ты что-то пропустишь, это не страшно. :С любовью, :Пинки Пай. :Спайк: огнём :Сумеречная Искорка: Эй, Пинки Пай. Мы решили, что нужно устроить праздник. :Эпплджек: Хочешь, устроим гонки на тачках? :Радуга Дэш: Или я могу прокатить всех на облаках! :Рарити: Я могу устроить вечеринку с пуншем и бутербродами с огурцом! :Пинки Пай: Знаете, что бы мне хотелось устроить прямо сейчас? Ай... храпит :Флаттершай: Кажется, это весело. :смеются :закрывается |-| Английская стенограмма = :sounds :Spike: Try again, Twi, you can do it! :Twilight Sparkle: Phew, this spell's a toughie. But I feel lucky this time! One, two... :Pinkie Pie: Hi! :Twilight Sparkle: Nnnnnng! Pinkie, why'd you do that?! :Pinkie Pie: 'Cause hugs are funneriffic, especially when you throw one around a friend. Whatcha doin'? :Twilight Sparkle: Trying to turn that apple into an orange! :Spike: But you kinda threw her aim off... :Pinkie Pie: Wheee! giggles What a cute orange birdie! Do me next, Twilight! Do me, do me! :doing :Pinkie Pie: Ooooh, Rarity, wanna see Twilight turn me into an orange? It's gonna be funna-fun-fuuun! :Rarity: As fun as creating this haute couture ensemble that I just finished making? Delightful, non? :Pinkie Pie: gasps This is terrible! :Rarity: I admit it's perhaps not my finest work, but I– :honk :Pinkie Pie: You had total-awesome-amazing fun and missed out on it?! Neh! Wait! What if there's more awesome amazing fun with friends happening somewhere in Ponyville right now that I'm missing out on too?! :Spike: We weren't going to turn her into an orange! I swear! :noises :Pinkie Pie: Hey, Rainbow Dash, whatcha doing? :Rainbow Dash: This punk cloud got so heavy it's making fog. Figure I'll thin this bad boy out so it floats back up. :Pinkie Pie: Oooh, fun! Wheeeeee! Gotta go! :Rainbow Dash: Uh, thanks, Pinkie...? :Pinkie Pie: Hey, Applejack! That looks like fun, can I join you? Wheee! Next time I'll pull you! :Fluttershy: tea :Pinkie Pie: Fluttershy! panting There... you... are...! Doing... breath anything... breath fun? :Fluttershy: Not especially. :Pinkie Pie: Oh, good. Fun... is hard...! sighs :Fluttershy: Feeling better, Pinkie? :Pinkie Pie: Abso-tutely-lutely! Thanks for letting me rest in your butterfly grove while I get my Pinkie strength back! :Fluttershy: What are friends for? :Pinkie Pie: That's just the thing! I've got so many wonderful friends having fun in every last corner of Ponyville, I can't figure out how to keep up with it all! It's driving me even more coco-loco than usual! :Fluttershy: I can promise to not do anything fun at all if that would help. :Pinkie Pie: You are such a good friend. :Applejack: There you are, Pinkie. Been lookin' everywhere for ya, girl. :Rainbow Dash: Hey, Pinkie. Got something fun planned this afternoon thought you might wanna know about. :Applejack: Heh. Well, I'll be an apple crisp. I'm here for the same reason. :Pinkie Pie: This is perfect! Everyone will now bring their fun to me. Ha, this'll solve everything! Why didn't I think of that? :Rainbow Dash: Actually, what I meant is after I'm done whipping up today's weather, I'll be chilling by the lake catching some rays. Wanna hang? :Pinkie Pie: I am so there. Wheee. :Applejack: And my family's havin' a barn-raisin' this afternoon at Sweet Apple Acres. :Pinkie Pie: And I'm also so there. Whee, whee. :Rainbow Dash: But... that's when I'll be at the swimming hole. Ah, well, doesn't matter. Whichever one you choose is okay with me. :Applejack: Me too. :Pinkie Pie: gasps Choose? :Twilight Sparkle: One, two... :ribbit :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie! What in the wide, wide world of Equestria are you doing now? :Pinkie Pie: Timing myself galloping back and forth between the swimming hole and Sweet Apple Acres. I'm trying to cut down my time so if Rainbow Dash dives off the swing, I can get to Sweet Apple Acres to help with the barn raising, and then be back in time to see Rainbow Dash hit the water after doing a double flip! sigh If I can cut my time by only twenty minutes, I'm good. :Twilight Sparkle: laughs Oh, Pinkie. I'm afraid no matter how hard you try, the only way to pull something like that off is if there's more of you to go around. :ticking :clock going off :Pinkie Pie: That's it, Twilight! The legend of the Mirror Pool! :Twilight Sparkle: Legend of the who-what now? Pinkie! I'm familiar with loads of legends, and I never heard of– :Spike: Does this mean practice is over? :Twilight Sparkle: Of course not! Back to work. :Pinkie Pie: Seems like hardly anypony's been here in ages. I hope I'm remembering the rhymes right from my Nana Pinkie's story. "Where the brambles are thickest, there you will find a pond beyond the most twisted of vines!" echoes What was that?! Oh, I heard a voice! Oh. Hehe. It was me. Ouch! Ooh! Stop scratching me up, you brambles, and– Whoooaaa! :whacks, and honks, :Pinkie Pie: gasp The Mirror Pool! echoes Oh, and there's that voice again! Tsk, tsk, tsk. Ah Pinkie, you have got to stop talking to yourself. Starting... now. "And into her own reflection she stared, uh, yearning for one whose reflection she shared, and solemnly sweared not to be scared at the prospect of being doubly mared!" :Pinkie Pie 2: Wheee-heee! :Pinkie Pie: Wow, the legend is true. It really worked! :Pinkie Pie 2: under Fun, fun! continues :Pinkie Pie: Okay, wait. I promised not talk to myself anymore. I should say something to her. Or... would that still be talking to myself? Excuse me, me? Can I have a word with you? Uh, I mean, me? Listen, I can see you're having lots of fun, but– :Pinkie Pie 2: Fun?! Did somebody say fun? Where? :Pinkie Pie: I did, over here! :Pinkie Pie 2: I thought someone said something about fun! Where is it? Over here? Over here? I don't see it! Where is it? Where is it? :Pinkie Pie: Whoa, calm yourself, Pinkie, there's loads of fun to be had in Ponyville with my girls! Trot on over back to Ponyville with me and I'll tell you all about 'em. :Pinkie Pie: ...And then there's Rarity. She's the one with all the fancy clothes and ribbons and stuff! I'm thinking she can make us all matching t-shirts that say 'Team Pinkie', and– :Pinkie Pie 2: Is this Ponyville? Where's the fun? Where's the fun? :Pinkie Pie: Uh, well, let's see, Applejack's having a barn raising at– :whoosh :Pinkie Pie: It's that-away! :whoosh :Pinkie Pie: Wait, come back! Don't forget to meet me back here to tell me everything about everything, like I was there myself! Because I'm you and, and you're me, and– Oh, my gosh! This is the greatest plan ever! squee Now, off to double my fun! :Rainbow Dash: yawns :Pinkie Pie: Let's rock this pool, ponies! up inflatable Whee! :splash :Pinkie Pie: Coming in, Dashie? The water's great, it's totally wet and everything! :Rainbow Dash: I don't know... Cloud busting was tougher work than usual today. yawns I'm kind of exhausted. :Pinkie Pie: That's fine, you relax. At least we'll still be together! :Rainbow Dash: Glad you made it, Pinkie. I thought you maybe went to Applejack's, instead. :Pinkie Pie: I did. :Rainbow Dash: Oh. The barn up yet? :Pinkie Pie: I have no idea. :Rainbow Dash: But I thought you said you were just at Applejack's. :Pinkie Pie: Actually, I'm probably still on my way there now! Whee! :splash :Fluttershy: Oh, Pinkie Pie, I'm so glad you wandered by. I know I promised not to have any fun today, but, oh, I couldn't help myself. All of my critter friends wanted a picnic, and I couldn't disappoint them. Come join us. We have plenty of hay juice and marmalade to go around, don't we, critters? :chatter in agreement :squeaks :Pinkie Pie 2: chomps Wait, but that sounds super fun! Oh, but Applejohn sounds super fun too! Uh, and, and I can't do one without missing out on the other! :Fluttershy: Who's Applejohn? :Pinkie Pie 2: Two fun things at once? But which, which? Oh, can't decide... heavily Trouble breathing... Walls closing in! :Fluttershy: Walls? But we're outside. :Pinkie Pie 2: shrieks :Fluttershy: Goodness. Was it something I said? :grunts :Pinkie Pie 2: Yes! :Fluttershy: Huh? :Pinkie Pie: So you see, that's how I'm able to have fun in two places at once. :Rainbow Dash: Duplicates of you, huh? Heh, teah, sure, Pinkie. yawns Look, I was just gearing up to catch some Z's, so, uh... :Pinkie Pie: Gotcha. I'll have the rest of my fun really quietly. quietly Wheeeee... :Rainbow Dash: How'd you do that? :Pinkie Pie: Just trying to show a little consideration for my sleepy friend. Ooh, ooh, gotta run. Looks like I'm trying to get my attention. Excuse me. :Pinkie Pie 2: And me. :Pinkie Pie: Ooh, ooh, tell me all about it! Did they pull the walls of the barn up slow or fast? :Pinkie Pie 2: I– :Pinkie Pie: Maybe slow to medium fast, somewhere in that range? :Pinkie Pie 2: I– :Pinkie Pie: Ooh, did you get ice cream? What kinds did they have? Banana brickle? :Pinkie Pie 2: I didn't make it! I was on my way there and then Fluttershutter– :Pinkie Pie: Fluttershy. :Pinkie Pie 2: Yeah, her. She offered something else fun for me to do! A picnic, with cute little animals! :Pinkie Pie: Aw, how could you say no to that? :Pinkie Pie 2: That's what I'm saying! Then I would've missed the super fun thing with Applesauce! :Pinkie Pie: Applejack. :Pinkie Pie 2: bawling So I didn't do anything fun at all! :Pinkie Pie: Aw, my poor poor me! There, there. Tell me what, we just need a couple more Pinkie Pies. Easy peasy. :Pinkie Pie 2: Really? :Pinkie Pie: Come on, would I lie to me? :Pinkie Pie and Pinkie Pie 2: "...and solemnly sweared not to be scared at the prospect of being doubly mared!" :Pinkie Pie 2: Look, a double me! :Pinkie Pie: I think you mean a double-double me. Plus another double-double me, which makes two double-double mes, or a double-double-double me, if you will. :Pinkie Pie 2: squeal :Pinkie Pie 3: Did somebody say fun? Where? Fun fun fun fun fun! :Pinkie Pies 2, 3''' and '''4: Fun! many many times, amongst laughter :Pinkie Pie: Now Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy are covered, plus one extra Pinkie Pie in case we get an extra invite from somepony else. Perfect! Okay, let's go! under Hey, Pinkies! Yoo-hoo! :Pinkie Pies 2, 3''' and '''4: "...and solemnly sweared not to be scared at the prospect of being doubly mared!" :Pinkie Pie: Okay, good enough. Pinkie Pies, move it out– :Pinkie Pie Duplicates: "...not to be scared, at the prospect of being doubly mared!" :Pinkie Pie: What in the name of pink?! Knock it off! :Pinkie Pie Duplicates: Fun! repeated :Pinkie Pie: To Ponyville, everyone! Follow me! :pause :Pinkie Pie: sighs Yes, it's fun there. :Pinkie Pie Duplicates: Fun! repeated :Pinkie Pie Duplicates: "Fun!" and the occasional "Whee!" :Pinkie Pie: whistles Okay, between the bunch of us, we should have every nook and cranny of fun in Ponyville covered at all times. An unprecedented and massive undertaking! But first, a pop quiz on the names I taught you! :Pinkie Pie Duplicates: chorus Applejack! Fluttershy! Pinkie Pie! :Pinkie Pie: Excellent. Okay, let's get on with this, folks. Fan out on three. One– :whoosh :Pinkie Pie: Eh, good enough. La-la-la-la-la-la-la, la-la-la, whee! :Pinkie Pie Duplicate: giggling :Rainbow Dash: sneezes What the– :Pinkie Pie Duplicates: shouting "Fun!", etc. :Rainbow Dash: Wow! Pinkie Pie wasn't kidding about the duplicates! Except now there's triplicates... and quadruplicates! :Pinkie Pie: Dash is gonna love this! Aw, if I push her around on this floaty thing, it'll be fun and relaxing! :shouting in distance :Pinkie Pie: Uh-oh... :Rainbow Dash: No more Pinkies! I can't take it! :banging :Pinkie Pie: Gosh, uh... I wonder what fun they're having raising the barn at Applejack's right now! Maybe I'd better go check! :Applejack, Big McIntosh, Apple Fritter, and Meadow Song: of exertion :duplicates shouting "Fun!" :Applejack: No! :crash :Pinkie Pie: Oh, phew! Looks like I haven't missed a thing! :Applejack: I wanna know right now where all you Pinkies came from, so I can find out who's responsible for y'all ruinin' our barn raisin'! :crash :Pinkie Pie: Uh, you look pretty busy right now, so nervously maybe we should talk a little later? :Pinkie Pie Duplicates: Fun! Fun! Fun! Fun! :Applejack: Y'all come back here and clean up after yourselves this instant! :shouting :Pinkie Pie: Oh no, what have I done, what have I done?! My poor friends... :shouting angrily :Twilight Sparkle: Okay, everypony, please, calm down! :Rarity: Calm down? I just had a Pinkie hurricane raging through my shop! :Fluttershy: And they trashed our critter picnic! :shouting angrily :Twilight Sparkle: Please, everypony, hang on while I try to figure something out! Come on, Spike. I've gotta try to remember the name of that legend she mentioned. :creaking :thud :Twilight Sparkle: Aha, here it is! "The legend of the Mirror Pond"... It describes a spell I can use to send them back where they came from! :Spike: That's perfect! Let's go! :Twilight Sparkle: But there's a catch. If I can't figure out which one's the real Pinkie, I might send her back by mistake! :Spike: Well, we'll just have to figure out who the real one is then. Shouldn't be too hard. :Twilight Sparkle: Does anypony here know how we can tell the real Pinkie Pie from all the rest of them? :Ponies: "I don't know", etc. :Pinkie Pie: Twilight! I have to talk to you, I need your help! :Twilight Sparkle: Excuse me, whoever you are, but I'm not talking to any of you Pinkies unless you're the real Pinkie. :Pinkie Pie: Oh, but, but I am the real Pinkie! :Pinkie Pie Duplicate: No, you're not! I'm the real Pinkie! :Pinkie Pie Duplicate 2: I'm the real Pinkie! :Pinkie Pie Duplicate 3: No, I'm the real Pinkie! :Pinkie Pie Duplicate 4: I'm the real Pinkie! :Pinkie Pie Duplicate 5: No, I'm the real Pinkie! :Pinkie Pie Duplicate 6: I'm the real Pinkie! :Pinkie Pie Duplicates: Fun! Fun! Fun! Fun! :Applejack: How in tarnation are we supposed to tell which is the real Pinkie? :Twilight Sparkle: I have no idea. :Pinkie Pie: Me either. Ohh... We've all got the same adorable tails, we've all got the same adorable manes, we've all got the same adorable hooves! Which one of us is the real Pinkie?! Oh! I haven't the slightest clue! And if I'' can't tell us apart... ''who can? crying :Pinkie Pie Duplicates: Fun! Fun! Fun! Fun! :shouting :slamming :Twilight Sparkle: Ugh, this is hopeless! :Spike: Maybe that one's the real Pinkie. :Twilight Sparkle: Please. The real Pinkie Pie never sat that long in one place her whole life! :Spike: I'm gonna go ask. :Twilight Sparkle: Of course she's gonna say she's the real Pinkie! They all do! You're wasting your time. :Spike: So lemme guess. You're the real Pinkie Pie. :Pinkie Pie: Heck if I know. Could be any one of us if you ask me. And if I said I was the real Pinkie, you wouldn't even believe me anyway. So just leave me alone. I've got some important poking the ground with my hoof to do. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, Spike, how're we gonna do this? I can't risk sending the real Pinkie back into the pond! :Spike: I miss the real Pinkie. :Pinkie Pie: sighs I bet she misses you too. Bet she'd do just about anything to get to be with her friends again. Hey. Hey! What if you gave them a test? Pick something really hard for a Pinkie to do, something not fun at all! Any Pinkie that can't do it goes back into the pond. But whoever wants to stay the most, that must be the real Pinkie! :Twilight Sparkle: You know, that's not a bad idea. :Pinkie Pie: This is great! If I pass, I get to be with my friends again! gasps But what if I don't pass? Oh, what if I'm not the real Pinkie Pie?! Ohhhh! Stupid thud magic thud mirror thud water! This is all your fault! ...And mine. thud :Rainbow Dash: Hey, Twilight! :Twilight Sparkle: I've been looking all over for you ponies. What are you all doing here? :Rainbow Dash: Fluttershy spoke with the woodland critters, and they've agreed to take us into their home 'til the Pinkie storm dies down. :Twilight Sparkle: You guys, we're gonna fix this. And I know exactly how. :Fluttershy: Are we gonna lose our real Pinkie Pie? :Twilight Sparkle: I don't think so. Now come along. I've already got Applejack and her family rounding up all the Pinkies. :rumbling :shouting :Applejack: Hyah, ya Pinkies! Hyah! :Pinkie Pie Duplicate: Ooh, they wanna play chase! This is fun, too! :shouting, continues under :Applejack: Oh, give it a rest. :Twilight Sparkle: Welcome, Pinkies, welcome. Please have a seat and make yourselves comfortable. pause Okay, I suppose you can't be comfortable staying in one place, but have a seat anyway. pause Sit down! :stop shouting :Twilight Sparkle: Better. Now, I suppose you're all wondering why I've gathered you all here today. :Pinkie Pie Duplicate: For fun? :Twilight Sparkle: No, just the opposite actually. :Rainbow Dash: Wait up, I got one more! Found this one poking at the ground with her hoof, drawing frowny faces. :Twilight Sparkle: Have her come sit with the others. :thud :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkies, you've been brought here to take a test. :Pinkie Pie Duplicates: chorus Awww! :Twilight Sparkle: Don't worry, it's a simple test, about as simple as they come, and whoever passes gets to stay. :making huh noises, yeah :Twilight Sparkle: Curtain, please. The test... will be watching paint dry! :gasping :Twilight Sparkle: On your mark, get set, go! :Spike: Ooh, this is so exciting! :Spike: Okay, maybe not that exciting. :chirping :Pinkie Pie Duplicate: Oh, hey, look at the birdie! :Twilight Sparkle: grunts :poof :Pinkie Pie Duplicate: Watch me bounce and touch the ceiling! :poof :croaking :Pinkie Pie Duplicate: Is that... is that a frog crossed with an orange? :Pinkie Pie Duplicate 2: Cool! :Pinkie Pie Duplicate 3: Where? :poof :Pinkie Pie Duplicate: Look what I can do with my hooves! blows :noises :poof :Pinkie Pie Duplicate: Betcha can't make a face crazier than... this! :poof :Twilight Sparkle: of exertion blows :pause :Rainbow Dash: Ugh, I can't take it anymore! Somepony's making balloon animals! :Pinkie Pie Duplicate: What? Where? :poof :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie, you can look away now. :Pinkie Pie: I passed? :Twilight Sparkle: You passed. You're the only Pinkie who kept staring at the wall. :Pinkie Pie: I had to. I just had to. I couldn't leave my friends, I just couldn't. But I guess sometimes I will have to choose between them. :Twilight Sparkle: I knew you'd be up to the challenge. :Pinkie Pie: I'm me! I'm me! I'm me! Or am I? Yeah, I'm pretty sure I am. :Pinkie Pie: Dear Princess Celestia, :It's great to have fun, but it's even greater to have great friends. And having lots of friends means that you sometimes have to make choices as to who you'll spend your time with. But that's okay, because good friends will always give you lots of opportunities to have fun. So even if you're missing out, it's never for long. :Respectfully yours, :Pinkie Pie. :Spike: fire :Twilight Sparkle: Hi, Pinkie Pie. We were thinking we should go out and celebrate. :Applejack: You up for some wheelbarrow races? :Rainbow Dash: Or I could take everypony on a cloud ride! :Rarity: I could throw a party with punch and zesty cucumber sandwiches! Ooh! :Pinkie Pie: You wanna know exactly what I feel like doing right now? sighs snores :Fluttershy: That looks like fun. :laughing :Applejack: Oh, Pinkie. :closes :music :credits de:Transkripte/Zu viele Pinkie Pies en:Transcripts/Too Many Pinkie Pies es:Transcripciones/Demasiadas Pinkie Pies pl:Transkrypty/Wszędzie Pinkie Pie pt:Transcrições/Excesso de Pinkie Pies Категория:Стенограммы, третий сезон